Wishing on a Silver Moon!
by Aria7
Summary: The fall of the Silver Milenium through the eyes of the younger arashi no senshi. Find out what happened to Sailor Nemesis at the fall of the silver milenium. See prologue for rest of summary. Rated PG-13 for later chapters (currently being rewritten)
1. Prologue, 'let me tell you a story...'

This is my first Silver Millennium piece so be warned!!

Right on to the summary;

Neo Sailor Nemesis tells us of the fall of the Silver millennium from what she remembers and from what she managed to piece together later. She reveals the truth as to why the Arashi no Senshi and the Neo's were not re-born in the twentieth century with the other Sol Sailor's, and why the Arashi no Senshi was removed from history...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Wishing on a Silver Moon!!

Prologue,

**__**

Umm hello, hi, bonjour, guten tag, ciao, hola. I know more but don't want to bore you . So anyway, why are you here? Who are you? Me? Who am I? What do you mean you don't know who I am? Oh well *shrugs* just I find it very strange for anyone not to know who I am.

I'm Moonstone re'Ophite Blackmoon, youngest daughter of Ophite and Indra Blackmoon. Oh yeah and I'm also Neo-Sailor Nemesis. Yeah! That's right little plain old me is the Secondary guardian of the tenth planet Nemesis, in the thirtieth century.

What! You still don't believe me! Well how about I tell you what happened to me and Nemesis-Sama at the fall of the Silver Millennium. It was very frightening believe me! I've tried desperately to forget what happened, but well, how could I??

The horrors that I saw, it was like a nightmare come to life! All the death, destruction, chaos, caused by what I call evil incarnate.

Well enough blabbering, I always wanted to tell stories so here's my chance. Where to begin though, where to begin... From the beginning I suppose or at least as close as I can get.

Now, sit still and let me begin...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it for the prologue now tell me what you think!!


	2. 1. One cat, two clips and a partridge in...

I'm on chapter one!!

Neo-Saturn: What do you mean on chapter one?

I mean on chapter one!

Oh, and just for the record the father and World ministers' mentioned all belong to Saint Erythros and Celeste Goodchild of the Bakery. At //lextalionis.virtualave.net/Bakery. 

Now on to chapter one!

________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Chapter one.

One cat, two clips and a partridge in a pear tree!

"Moonstone... Moonstone... MOONSTONE! Hurry up, I don't want to be late! And if we are it will be your fault!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" The young girl replied just as a silver pointed Siamese cat woke up and began to complain as well.

"Moonstone...you really need to learn how to get dressed on time!"

"I know Apollo I know, but I can't find my coral hair clips! You know the ones Mercury-hime gave me last cycle; so I daren't show up without..."

"You mean the ones clipped to the mirror." He yawned lazily.

"Smart alec!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, now hurry up!"

"I'm ready, oh grouchy one. In fact I'm waiting for you!" 

She giggled at the look of total shock that swept over his face as he realised that she was actually ready.

Quickly recovering, he muttered something similar to 'its about time', before transforming smoothly into a silver haired youth with crystal blue eyes; and a shining crescent moon placed directly below the golden disc of the sun. Signifying the fact that he was born of the union of a Sun and Moon cat. The clothes he wore were typical attire for a man of his standing upon their home planet.

Turning to leave for the hall. She found herself stopped by a light but strong hand on her shoulder. Raising her eyebrows quizzically at the guardian she found an arm being offered. Smiling she slipped her arm through his before both turned and departed to meet with their anxious companions.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Where are they? Surely it can't take them this long to get ready? Maybe I should go back and fetch them?" A young woman in a silver dress muttered to herself, while she paced the length of the corridor once again.

"Indra-hime," a young man started sighing," you know as well as I that Moonstone-chan will be here soon. I'm sure my brother will get her moving."

"But we can't be late, her highness would not appreciate us turning up late. I still remember what happened last..." But before she could finish down the corridor finally walked the two that had occupied their thoughts.

"Gomen naisai Indra-hime." Moonstone called quietly as soon as she was in range.

"So you should be!" The young woman snorted.

"Indra-hime!" Her male friend raised his eyebrows in disgust at his lady's actions.

"Hmm...?" She replied.

"Your old enough to know that, that is not an acceptable gesture to be making in public! Now let us go!"

Staring in shock at her friend Indra watched him stalk halfway down the corridor before turning and almost blushing as he realised about what he said. Hurriedly he came back to her, before repeating the earlier action of his younger brother with an added, 'my lady?'

Smirking inwardly Indra accepted his arm. Before all four turned and walked to the main hall.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Mother do I have to be here?" The young Moon princess squirmed on her seat as the guests filed in to the room. They were still waiting for the other planetary nobles to arrive, but meanwhile the princess whose world this was, was beginning to get rather uncomfortable with the whole affair. If the Venusian princess had been with her she would probably have felt better, but as it was she wasn't. So that meant a very unhappy odango haired beauty.

"Musume-chan, you must be patient and wait for all your guests to arrive. That is why you are here, besides it is the first ball of the New year celebrations and; there will be guests that I wish you to meet."

"Yes mother.." She sighed.

Luna, her mothers adviser, raised her eyebrows at the young girls expression but did not comment. Queen Serenity smiled slightly at her daughter and advisor. The two loved each other to pieces but, would rather face the million deaths than admit it. In fact they fought rather like a cat and mouse, which is quite appropriate considering the advisor's very feline like nature. 

A shout from the top of the halls steps broke her musings and she turned to watch as an elegant young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes much like her own daughter's but this girl was not a princess of the Moon, no she was the princess of Venus. Beside her stood a tall gentleman with long white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Luna seemed to almost sit up straighter at his appearance.

"Announcing the arrival of the Princess Venus and her guardian Artemis."

Smiling ever so slightly at the servant she walked elegantly down the steps her left arm entwined with her guardian. Stopping before the throne dais she gave a low curtsy befitting her position, while her guardian did a very low bow. Before both moved off to stand on the right hand side of the Moon Princess, Serenity.

Soon after her arrival another Princess and guardian pair appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Announcing the arrival of the Princess Mercury and her guardian Salene."

This young woman had short hair as blue as an ocean and eyes to match. While her guardian a lady with hair as icy blue as the Earthen sky in winter, her eyes were a pale silver both of which granted her a very cold look. Again the two descended to the throne dais and repeated the actions of their predecessors. 

This ritual carried on two more times before the servant/announcer said something slightly different.

"Representing the Outer Solar system, I announce the arrival of the Princess Nemesis and her guardian Osiris. I also announce the arrival of the Younger Nemesis and her guardian Apollo."

The crowd started at these new arrivals' . The princesses of the Outer sisterhood so rarely left their home planets that this was a very unexpected surprise.

The Queen meanwhile just looked up and smiled at the foremost mentioned woman.

The first, and foremost of the Nemesian's was a young woman who appeared to be only in her early to mid-twenties, with long sky blue hair falling in soft waves to her mid-back. While her eyes were a brilliant jade green, her forehead meanwhile sported a black inverted crescent moon which instantly identified her as a member of one of the ruling clans of the tenth planet. In this case her clan was that of the Blackmoon. Her guardian meanwhile was a tall wispy thin young man that looked decisively feline, with smoky hair cut to just below his shoulders, while his eyes were as pale as moonlight itself. His forehead was not graced by a golden crescent moon like all the other guardians, instead his bore both the mark of the moon and the sun. Signifying that he was borne of a union of a Mooncat guardian and a Suncat guardian. 

Their companions the younger Nemesis was a young girl not much older than sixteen if that. Her midnight blue hair fell straight to her shoulders, while her wide shining eyes were the same dusky blue as her hair. Like her companion her forehead held a clan marking, but, unlike her companion her forehead sported three trefoils reminiscent of the Earthen sign for bio-hazard. The trefoils were bronze, gold and silver, signifying the fact that she was a member of the present ruling clan the Graycloak clan.

Her guardian, slightly older than her, looked too much like the other guardian to not be his brother. His forehead was like his brother also graced by the crescent moon and golden disc of the sun.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Walking gracefully down the stairs towards the throne dais, that was occupied by the reigning monarch of the Moon Kingdom, her heir and most trusted advisor. Indra spared a quick glance to her replacement guardian cat(more will be said of this later) and had to stifle a laugh. He was trying desperately to act like his father, unfortunately, he was not succeeding very well and was only just suppressing his worry lines. Moonstone and Apollo weren't faring much better either. Moonstone

looked much like a trapped animal, while Apollo looked very similar to his much loved sister when she was charged with sorting out all the reports from the Nemesian World ministers'; in other words they all looked rather harassed. She though felt no discomfort by the fact that they were about to meet the Queen of the Moon. In fact, she felt as though she was on top of the world, but a nagging feeling kept surfacing in her mind. The feeling that something was not right, the feeling that...in a very short time all her hopes and dreams as well as those of her companions were to be dashed in a split second. And that nagging feeling may just be hers and their, downfall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

I think that has to be one of the longest chapters' I've ever written!! *sweatdrops*

__


End file.
